


Between Victory

by sukkavore



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this like 4 months ago don't judge, Missing Scene, Sukka, finale, how else would sokka have gotten his cast?, this whole thing is just a really long headcanon tbh, you can't tell me this didn't happen in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukkavore/pseuds/sukkavore
Summary: The final battle was over. They had won. And even better, no one was hurt- well almost everyone. During the final battle, Sokka had injured his leg, leaving him a whining mess. Suki won't stand for it, and takes the moments between their victory to tend to him, alone. Their time together causes them to reflect on the battle and each other as confessions arise.~Basically, what I think happened while the gaang flew back to the Fire Nation on the airship. Sokka's cast had to come from somewhere right?
Relationships: Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Between Victory

They had done it. 

The Avatar had defeated Firelord Ozai, his fleet had been destroyed, and Sozin’s comet was fading, taking its destructive power with it. 

The 100 Year War appeared to be over on their part, and now Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Suki would just have to pray the other two members of their party were as successful. Black holes of fear for what they could soon face filled their stomachs, and the fact that they now held Firelord Ozai on board with them as a prisoner did little to help their unease. Even with an airship, it would be a long, dreadful journey back to the Fire Nation homeland.

They were all hoping Katara and Zuko would have defeated Azula, but by this point in time, nothing was certain. For all they knew, they could be arriving to receive heartbreaking news, or they could be diving headfirst into another battle they were not yet ready to fight. Still, the gang had to take things one step at a time, and in Suki’s mind, that first step was ensuring Sokka was fine. 

When reaching the homeland, Sokka would surely go long without medical help, and she, besides the staggering other three people on the ship, seemed to be the only one to think her boyfriend needed immediate attention. 

In the battle, Sokka had injured his leg. Though Suki did not know how it was sometime after she had split up from them and Toph, and then found them dangling through the air. 

Sokka, after trying -and failing- to find some crutches or other means to help him walk, had already tried to be actively engaged in the aftermath that was sure to follow the Avatar’s victory. Even for a second, he couldn’t rest, and that restlessness erupted into what was the current scene now: Sokka groaning in pain over the injured leg he refused to stay off of. 

Toph argued that he would be fine. “He can take it,” she said with a shrug. 

Sokka whined again. Suki raised an eyebrow at Toph, remembering only seconds later she wouldn’t even be able to see it. _ You were saying?  _

“Okay, fine, maybe he can’t. But between you and me, none of us are the nursing type. That’s more of Sugarqueen’s area and, in case you haven’t noticed, she’s not here at the moment,” Toph responded. 

Aang, after only hearing bits and pieces, budded into their conversation, “I don’t even think we have a first aid kit.” He said, clearly distracted by steering the airship and charting their course for the Fire Nation. He took a moment to look back at Sokka, who was sitting on a bench behind him looking miserable, “Sorry, Sokka.” 

“It’s fine,” he said with a thumbs up, “Really, Suki, I’m fine,” he restated before trying to extend his injured leg in protest. “See?” He added, but it was obvious he was restraining himself from another groan. 

Suki rolled her eyes. “Come on,” she told him, helping him off the bench and slinging his arm over her shoulders. “The Fire Nation isn’t dumb, I’m sure they have  _ some _ kind of first aid kit in here somewhere.” 

Suki dragged Sokka around the airship, traveling below deck as she looked for a place he could rest comfortably while she did what she could do to treat him. She, like Toph had pointed out, was never the nursing type, but seeing and hearing Sokka in pain left a pit in her stomach (one even deeper than her fear), that she couldn’t bear. It felt like a starving sabertooth moose lion was eating at her insides. Suki needed to do something about it. 

While they hopped around, Sokka used her as his main support, which she didn’t mind in the slightest. With his injured leg, it was hard for him to squat, crouch, or do anything really that involved bending his left knee and calf without grimacing in pain. Even now, as Suki assisted him, Sokka’s face would twist, making obscure faces to express his pain, all while using his facial muscles as a distraction from his injury altogether. She could tell it was exhausting. 

He made comments as she aided him through the ship, looking effortlessly -even with Sokka attached to her hip- for a private room with something that could even potentially serve as a hospital bed to get started. But, with the occasional, “Ah,” and “Ah!” and “AH!” from Sokka, Suki decided the floor was their second-best option. 

Suki aided him compassionately, understanding his limits (since having had a multitude of injuries of her own) while pushing him to the degree necessary so she could nurse him. Suki sat him up against the wall, ignoring his slight groans as his head and lower half of his body met with the bitter chill from the metal wall and floor. 

The stolen airship had proved to be a bit of a maze  — at least if you were looking for medical supplies — and Suki had practically come up short. Yet, Suki persisted. She scavenged the room, checking under every compartment, drawer, cabinet, and hidden storage until she found a box with a red plus. 

Suki grinned upon seeing it and flung it open to see if it had the bandages she would need. 

“Have you ever wrapped a cast before?” Sokka asked, watching her from afar as she searched. 

Suki lowered herself to her knees right before him, the first-aid kit in hand as she took out a pair of scissors and a roll of bandages. “Mhm, plenty of times,” Suki responded. “It’s your left leg, right?” He nodded, and she went to work on a cast for him. 

“You know,” Sokka paused, scrunching up his face as Suki lifted his left leg onto her lap. He let out a breath through the mouth, trying to subside the pain. 

“Sokka, if it hurts you can just tell me,” Suki reassured him after seeing his face. 

Sokka nodded, biting his lip as Suki kept on working. “I’m so happy you found us in time, y’know- before we fell to our deaths?” 

“Oh, come on,” brushing off the fact she saved both Toph and Sokka’s lives like it was just any normal feat. “Did you seriously think I would just leave you guys?” Suki asked, smiling. 

“Well, yeah- actually I did,” Sokka said. 

The room got silent. Suki’s head hung as she finished the first layer of the cast. 

Sokka quickly fumbled, realizing his words. “But not in that way!” He reiterated and sighed. “For a second, I thought I had lost you again, but, for forever.” Sokka brought himself off the wall, leaning forward so he was within arm's length reach of Suki. “When you separated from us, and I saw you falling off the end of the ship as it broke, I was terrified.”

“Didn’t you hear me though?” Suki asked him, eyes still set on the bandage, “I said I was okay.” 

“I know you did, but still,” He paused. “I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t. I guess what I’m trying to say, is that,” Sokka used his hand to cup her cheek, bringing her head up so their eyes met. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

Her face softened under his touch, and Sokka felt relieved to see her lips curl into a tiny but genuine smile. After a while, Suki took his hand from her cheek, interlocking it with her own. “Have more faith in me, Sokka,” she began, “You should know by now that I won’t leave you, I’ll always find a way to come back.” 

Sokka kissed her hand, “And I’ll always do the same.” 

As much as she hated to, after his kiss, she separated their hands. Sokka took no offense to this, since knowing there was a cast on his leg she was trying to complete. Suki had him raise his broken leg, placed a bandage under it, and then began to wrap once again. 

Soon, Suki found herself revisiting the topic. “I can’t believe a couple of days ago I thought we weren’t going to survive,” Suki said, the slightest glint of a laugh lacing her voice. 

Sokka chuckled. “What did I tell you?” He folded his arms. “I knew we would win,” he said with confidence. 

“Is that so?” Suki asked, raising an eyebrow. Taking the spindle of bandages, she cut what she would need as she continued to speak. “Last I checked, you were almost as uncertain as I was.” Sokka opened his mouth to speak. “Actually — I think, you mentioned being — “ 

Sokka answered before she even finished, knowing what she was going to say. “Should I have not been — ?”

“Terrified — “

“Okay, but — “

“In your words, you said that there’s a huge possibility — ”

“I was being realistic!“ 

“We would die —”

“Was there not?” Sokka finally asked, and Suki paused. 

“No, no,” Suki shook her head. “You were right.” She finished wrapping another layer, tied it, and set the bandages aside. “But— is that anything to say to someone you might never see again?” Suki crawled closer to his side, being careful not to touch his hurt leg, yet never breaking contact with Sokka’s bright blue eyes. 

“No,” he answered in an instant. 

“Well then,” Suki said, this time she took his hand and flipped it over to see his palm. Slowly, her fingers began to trace shapes. “What would you say?” Suki asked when their eyes met again. 

“Hm,” Sokka sat himself up straighter. “How about something like…” Sokka clasped her tracing hand, getting rid of distractions all while bringing them closer. “‘I love you.’”

Suki’s heart began to race. In all their time together, they were yet to say those words to each other. There never seemed to be a reason to. They knew how they felt about each other, even if they never said it. They knew they had something; a bond, a special amorous connection. It seemed unnecessary to waste the precious (and mostly limited) time they had with each other worrying or doubting their love. Much less, speaking the words that somehow spontaneously determined the very depths of it. 

Sokka always knew they weren’t akin to throwing those words around, but still, he had to say them. He had been holding them back for so long, and if it wasn’t now, then when? For all they knew, they could be driving straight towards an ambush. Any moment, including this one, could be their last. He needed to make the most of it. 

“‘I love you?’” Suki repeated, almost not believing her ears. She never knew those three words could send the spiral of emotions she felt now through her. It sparked something in her, and she secretly hoped Sokka hadn’t just said those words on a whim, like with most things. 

He nodded. 

“I love you.” 

He squeezed her hand, smiling with a twinkle in his eye as he prayed to every spirit he could think of that Suki would feel the same. 

Suki’s face started to beam. 

“I love you too.” 

Suki cupped his face, pulling him in for a kiss before he even had a second to get away. 

The kiss turned into a waterfall of kisses. One was not enough to fulfill them, nor was two, or even three. So, they let themselves get entrapped in each other, letting each other’s hands wander. 

Just before their kisses started to deepen, Sokka spoke between them. “Sorry to-“ 

“Sokka,” Suki groaned, trying to hook his attention back onto her by shifting her body and bringing him into another kiss.

Sokka winced, “Suki-“

She opened her eyes. “What?” 

“You're leaning on my leg.” 

“Oh. Oops.” Suki’s face turned bright red from embarrassment as she quickly withdrew her body from his hurt leg. 

Suddenly, the room was showered in giggles from them both at the awkward situation. 

“I’m sorry,” Suki finally said when was able to stifle it out. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Sokka reassured her, wearing a foolish, lovesick smile. “If anything, I should be grateful. You look so cute when you're embarrassed.” 

Suki smirked devilishly, making no hesitation to pass up the moment to tease him. “And you look rather handsome when you’re ruining the moment.”

“Hey! I’m sorry, but I was in pain! In  _ pain.”  _ Sokka protested. “This was the first and last time, I promise.” 

“Alright, you’re forgiven,” Suki responded, smiling sweetly. “We probably have a few hours since we land, and...since we’re alone...I’d like to test if you're willing to keep that promise.” Suki said, before grabbing him by the collar. She kissed him again, and his eyes went wide. 

“I’m  _ so _ glad you forced me to come down here,” Sokka’s voice went an octave higher. “But what about the cast?” He eyed his leg. 

“Oh,” Suki sighed, “Right, I guess I better finish it.” She said before sliding down to his leg. 

“Wait, but what about-?” Sokka gestured for her to return to him. 

Suki prepared the bandages for another layer. “You didn’t pass the test,” she responded.

“Oh.  _ Oh, _ ” Sokka exclaimed. “Okay, from  _ this _ moment onward I promise not to ruin the mood.” 

“Mhm,” Suki replied as she quickly cut, wrapped, and secured the last layer. “You better,” was the last thing she said before attacking him again with kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please remember to comment, and if you liked it give kudos! It helps us writers out a lot :) thank you!


End file.
